


Let's Hear It

by YamiTami



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiTami/pseuds/YamiTami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resentment and fear hit him like a train and Bucky seethed because, because—</p><p>It was everything Steve ever wanted.</p><p>********</p><p>Originally posted on <a href="http://yamitamiko.tumblr.com/post/99577300019/theromanianprince-werewarg">this gifset</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hear It

It’s everything Steve ever wanted.

It didn’t sink in at the factory because there were explosions and what the _fuck_ was with that Kraut asshole’s head so honestly who could blame a guy for thinking it was all a hallucination. God knew—if he was even paying attention anymore—that Bucky had been through enough sleep deprivation and needles to give him a lifetime of hallucinations. _Two_ lifetimes of hallucinations.

But even as they marched away from the burning wreck and back to the right side of the front line and the fog cleared from Bucky’s brain Steve was still there looking him in the eye for once in his sorry life.

He was not, in any way, shape, or form, surprised. Best friend offers himself up as sacrifice to some medical experiment with a track record of the guy who locked Bucky up and probably someone else horribly disfigured, yeah, sounds like Thursday.

It was strange, beyond strange, but after the shock wore off Bucky was wearily glad for Steve. Guy was still dumb as a bag of bricks and had half the sense, but his breath didn’t rattle in his chest and he didn’t have that bone-tired look from the constant pain… Bucky was still pissed, somewhere tucked away for a time when he had energy, but now Stevie wasn’t going to die because someone _sneezed_ at him.

It didn’t really _hit_ Bucky until Steve faced down that eats-nails-for-breakfast colonel and fucking _won_. No way in hell that would have worked if Steve wasn’t twice the size he was supposed to be. And that grin on the colonel’s face spoke of things to come. He liked Steve’s style and was going to set him lose on more Nazis. Steve was a goddamn _soldier_. Forget sneezing, people were going to be _shooting_ at him.

Never would have happened if Steve stayed in New York where he damn well belonged. Never would have happened if Steve went dancing like he was supposed to on Bucky’s _last goddamn night._ Never would have happened if Bucky just hauled his dumb ass out of there, damn the dames. And now, now?

Bucky hated Steve for being such a headstrong proud martyr. He hated himself for not doing _better_ to protect his best friend. Hated all of them for handing Steve the shovel to dig a new grave right after he climbed out of the one made by his ailing body. The resentment and fear hit him like a train and Bucky _seethed_ because, _because_ —

It was  _everything_ Steve  _ever_ _wanted._

He’s saying it then, _let’s hear it for Captain America_ , because after all that time stuck getting the tar beat out of him in dark alleys Steve deserves this. Later, when Bucky can think about it without sneering, he’s going to make sure that he knows who Steve _really_ is. Still going to be the same awkward punk hacking up a lung and fumbling with the dames, the same idiot who won’t back down from a fight. But now, for this moment?

Sure. Bucky can pretend to smile.


End file.
